


Seaside Date

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: At least I tried, Datastormshipping, Day 3, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stardust Road, VRAINS Week 2018, help I can't write romance!, overprotective chaperone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Ryoken and Yusaku share a quiet evening by the sea.Kusanagi does not approve.At all.Neither do the Knights.Then again, as far as they know, their leader could have gotten arrested while their backs were turned.





	Seaside Date

“This is nice.” Ryoken set his cup down, leaning against the table behind him to gaze out across the ocean.

“The sunset certainly enhances the view.” Yusaku agreed.

“We should do this again sometime, preferably soon.” Ryoken turned to catch his eye, crystal blue beckoning him to agree.

“That would be nice.” The words were drawn out by the warmth of the breeze. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the sun sank down into the gentle waves of the sea.

“Next time, though, let’s lose the chaperone.” Ryoken jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“Oy! I can hear you, you know! And there’s no way that I’m leaving Yusaku alone with the likes of you.” Kusanagi complained from inside the truck.

Yusaku turned around. “Kusanagi-san, Ryoken-kun isn’t that bad. I’ll be alright.” Ryoken smirked, placing an arm around Yusaku’s shoulders as he glanced back at the annoying vendor.

“Yes, Kusanagi-san, I’ll take  _ very _ good care of him.” Ryoken pulled Yusaku closer, enjoying the spluttering from the red-faced adult.

He leaned in close to whisper in Yusaku’s ear, “Think we can lose him if we take the boat out for a spin?”

Yusaku shifted, pulling away slightly to frown at him. He didn't miss the darkening of his cheeks for even a second. “Stop trying to rile him up, he might actually ban me from seeing you.”

Now, that wouldn’t do. Ryoken forced himself to relax and leaned back with a sigh, staring out across the water. The sun was almost gone, less than a quarter of it still visible above the waves. It would be dark soon, but he didn’t care. They hardly ever got to sit back and enjoy moments like these. In fact…

He glanced around, checking for any of his men. No sign of them yet, although they had definitely noticed his absence by now. He had anywhere from half an hour to thirty seconds. He should go, eliminate any chance of discovery.

Yusaku moved closer to him, just enough for him to realize that he still had his arm around his shoulders and that their sides fitted perfectly together. He could stay a little bit longer.

The sun was fully beneath the water, but the sky was still painted in fire. The lights along the water’s edge came on, shadowing the depths beyond.

The house on the periphery of his vision lit up as well, shadows flitting back and forth. He tried to ignore it, simply tightening his grip on Yusaku’s shoulder. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket, impossible to hide because Yusaku was up against his side.

He cursed, removing his arm from Yusaku to dig it out. It was Aso. With Genome, he might have gotten away with ignoring it, but never Aso or Kyoko. The lecture alone would take hours.

“What is it?” He answered.

“Nothing of note, just making sure that you hadn’t been arrested while my back was turned. Where are you?” There was a slight clattering on the other end, as if stones had been dislodged.

“I’m down at the waterfront.” He fought to keep the irritation out of his voice.

“I guess my hunch was right then. Mind if I join you?” Well, that explained the sound of stones.

He bit his tongue to keep his tone even. “Not at all.” He couldn’t exactly refuse, that would seem suspicious. He stood up, gesturing for Yusaku to do so as well.

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” The line went dead.

Yusaku was watching him intensely. “Who was that?” His tone was flat, curious.

“Aso.” At the prolonged confusion, he amended, “Faust.”

Yusaku shifted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, I remember him. He seemed very intelligent, and was reasonable aside from kidnapping my classmate. What did he want?”

Ryoken felt his stomach sink. “He and the other Knights were wondering where I was. He had guessed that I would be here.” The dreaded words. “He will arrive very soon. I should go.”

Yusaku’s emerald eyes dimmed slightly. “That would be best, you’re right.” But his hands twitched towards Ryoken, a movement that he didn’t miss.

He brought his own hands forward, taking hold of Yusaku’s and intertwining their fingers. “I’ll be going, then.” He moved closer, bringing one of his hands up to cup Yusaku’s face. Were his eyes always that vibrant? He didn't know, maybe it was a trick of the light, but he could swear they glowed.

“Is that the guy you were talking about?” Kusanagi asked loudly, breaking the two from their trance. Ryoken gave an irritated glance at the man, then turned to look farther down the walkway, where a small speck could be seen growing steadily larger.

“Probably. There aren’t many other people who would be coming down here at this hour.” Ryoken lowered his hand from Yusaku’s face, but continued to hold his hand. 

Yusaku made to pull away from him. “I’ll hide just in case, he might recognize me from the Incident.” 

He let out a breath. “Fine, but first…” He used their connected hands to pull Yusaku closer, swooping in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

When they pulled apart, he was pleased to find Yusaku a lovely red. “See you later.” He turned and walked toward Aso, not daring to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of anything more.

He heard the back of the truck creak open, then shut with a click, and allowed himself to relax marginally. Before Aso was close enough to notice, he brushed his fingers over his lips. He now had a reason to love the taste of peppermint.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Romance is very difficult for me to write, but I hope that I did alright. Please let me know what you thought / if you have any critiques!


End file.
